Stand in the Rain
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. I made the mistake of sticking around in Mystic Falls after my Grams died. I moved out of Mystic Falls and I feel like I can breathe again. Living in Mystic Falls… it made me feel like I was suffocating. There are just too many bad memories, too much bad blood, too much that's happened there... So, why did I have an attractive Original on my doorstep? Bonlijah


**A/N: I've been on a Bonnie/Klaus and Bonnie/Elijah kick lately. SO here's some Bonlijah love for all of you!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Stand in the Rain" – Superchic(k)**

* * *

_~*.*~  
She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why, but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down.  
She won't turn around.  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries, that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

_So, stand in the rain – stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain – you won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain.  
~*.*~_

* * *

I made the mistake of sticking around in Mystic Falls after my Grams died. I made that mistake again after my mother was turned and bailed on me, again. Twice was enough for me. I don't need to keep repeating that mistake to be sure that I wasn't caught up in all of the drama, again.

I moved out of Mystic Falls, but I didn't go far. I'm just a town over. Strangely, it's enough of a change. I feel like I can breathe again.

Caroline visits me. So does Matt. Stefan comes along, too, sometimes. Elena took the news hard. She tried everything in her power to get me to stay. I put my foot down and moved, anyway.

Sometimes, I'll catch myself reminiscing in the past. But then, I remember what happened that led me to the present and I'm good again.

Living in Mystic Falls… it made me feel like I was suffocating. There are just too many bad memories, too much bad blood, too much that's happened there. I don't think that I'd ever be comfortable enough there to call it home again. It's just the way it is.

* * *

I heard a knock on my front door and I bounced to my feet. That should be Caroline. She promised me a girls' night binging on junk food and romantic comedies. She thinks that's all I need to get out of my 'funk.' Her words – not mine.

I walked over to the door with a surprisingly jaunty bounce in my step. Something about seeing your best friend will put you in a good mood, I guess. I opened the door and my smile slid from my face.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" I asked the original standing in my doorway. He smiled and let his eyes drink in my body. I crossed my hands over my chest, suddenly extremely self-conscious.

"Miss Bennett, it's good to see you. May I come in?" He asked me, like an old friend that had long since lost touch. I furrowed my brow and didn't budge.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" I asked him, again, putting emphasis on each word. A smirk played on his lips.

"Perhaps, I was just curious as to the reason why the ever loyal Bennett witch moved from Mystic Falls." He suggested. Just as the last words left his mouth, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I sighed and pulled it out. I have two texts from Caroline. I opened them, temporarily ignoring Elijah.

_'Don't hate me, but I have to bail on tonight. I swear I'll make it up to you! Spa day next week? My treat? _

_-Care'_

If I wasn't already agitated by my surprise visitor, I definitely was now. I read the next message.

_'Tyler drama. Don't really have time to explain anything else. He's being cryptic and broody and I'm starting to think that he could out-brood Stefan. Sorry! I love you! Seriously, though, next week will happen. I swear!_

_Xo Xo_

_Care'_

She apologized. I sighed, again. I know she wouldn't cancel unless she had a legitimate reason, but it doesn't make tonight suck any less.

_'No, it's fine. It's looking like my night took an interesting turn, too. I'll let you know if it turns out to be anything important. Details next week? Love you, too._

_-B'_

I sent her a quick text, so she didn't spam call me until I accepted her apology. She's a lot of things, but she's a good friend with a great heart. They don't make 'em like that anymore. She's a rarity.

"So," I said, turning my attention back on Elijah, who was watching me intently. "Let me get this straight – you're here because you want to know why I moved out of that vampire infested town?" I repeated his words from earlier. He nodded. "Considering that you've never gone out of your way to see me before, I don't believe you. Have fun staring at my door, though." I quipped, before shutting the door in his face. Not even two seconds later, my phone was ringing. It's an unknown caller, but I'd bet anything, it's Elijah. "What?" I huffed. He chuckled quietly into the mouthpiece.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I just wanted to see you?" He asked me, again.

"Yes." I told him. He sighed.

"You're beautiful and engaging and wiser beyond your years. I wanted some company, and you sprang to mind. Would spending an evening with me really be that bad?" He asked me. I sighed. He's really laying it on thick – isn't he? Would it be the dumbest thing I've ever done? No, probably not. Has it been a long time since I've had someone interested in just me? Oh, my God, yes. What do I honestly have to lose?

"Just an evening?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do I need to change?" I questioned.

"Unless you wish for me to take you out while you're clad in only boxers and a tank top, then yes."

"Okay. Come back in an hour and we can go." I told him, hanging up before he could say anything else. I didn't have to look outside to know that he had honored my requested. That's one of the things I love about him. He's so… old-fashioned, in the best kind of way.

* * *

With Elijah's usual suit and tie in mind, I opted for violet skinny jeans that hug my curves. I paired it with a gray, strapless top, with a sweetheart neckline and a white, short-sleeved blazer. I left my hair down and wavy and my make-up relatively basic. I played up the eyes and put on pink-tinted lip balm.

I heard the door-bell and grabbed my black clutch and pulled on my charcoal, peep-toe pumps. When I opened the door, I was greeted by Elijah holding a beautiful bouquet of tulips. I beamed as he handed them to me.

"Thank you – they're beautiful." I breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He flirted. I blushed.

"Would you mind if I put them inside?" I asked, looking him in the eye for the first time tonight. He looks just as sharp as ever and twice as handsome. I've always thought that he was a babe, but it was never the time to act on my crush before. The world was always ending. There was always something.

"I don't mind, Bonnie." He assured me. I nodded.

"I'll be right back." I told him, before disappearing inside. I grabbed a vase from underneath the sink in the kitchen and filled it a quarter of the way with water, before depositing the flowers. That was so thoughtful. I don't know why such a small gesture is affecting me this much. I set them on the dining room table and went back to the front door. I locked it on my way out. "Alright, we can finally go." I told him, with a small smile.

He offered me his hand and we interlaced our fingers. I followed him to his car. He opened the door for me and shut it once I was seated. This is nice. A girl could get used to this. Once he was seated, we backed out of my driveway and we were off. I didn't ask where we were going, because I had a feeling that he wouldn't tell me. We held hands throughout the entire drive. Before I knew it, we were pulling into a restaurant parking lot. It looks like a quaint Italian bistro.

Once we were parked, he turned off the ignition and raised my hand to his lips. He placed a chaste kiss just below my knuckles and my stomach did a somersault. He got out of the car, before coming to my side and helping me to my feet. Instead of offering me his arm, like I expected, he kept hold of my hand. The simple touch makes tonight so much more intimate.

I definitely didn't expect to feel this comfortable around him. I knew that he was considerably more laid back than Klaus. That's a definite attractive quality.

"Mr. Mikaelson, it'll be right this way." We were greeted by the hostess, before being led to a table outside. We followed a beautifully lit walkway to a table overlooking their gorgeous garden. Between the fountain in the water in the garden, the company, and the candle-lit dancing across our table, he took my breath away.

Elijah pulled out my chair for me, so I could sit down. He said something quietly to the hostess in Italian, before we were left alone.

"This is incredible." I gushed. He smiled.

"I wanted you to see that I was serious." He replied, looking at me with an unflinching intensity.

"Why now?" I asked him. He seemed to be pondering the best way to word this to me.

"While you were in Mystic Falls… things were always so complicated. I've let my love for my brother dictate my life for far too long. Niklaus is a grown man and is capable of achieving his goals without my unwavering help. I've had too many possibilities pass me by and I am not comfortable with the thought of you just being a missed possibility, Bonnie. I'd like to see if we can develop this into something. I understand if you don't return my affection, but from where I am sitting, it seems to me that the attraction here is mutual." He explained. I stared at him, dumbstruck. Did he really just say that to me? I feel like I was sucked into a movie and that was the life-altering epiphany. It was also, quite possibly, the most romantic thing that any one has ever said to me.

"You feel that strongly?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I've been around for a very long time, Bonnie. When I decide on something, there is no swaying me. I'm asking you to be open to giving us a chance." He admitted. It's been so long since I've felt something for a man, something other than just wanting to jump his bones.

"Alright," I agreed. He smiled. As soon as that word left my mouth, I knew that nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

We ended up in his hotel suite that night. Despite agreeing to give him a chance, I still didn't feel comfortable enough to invite him into my home after one dinner. He didn't seem to mind.

We sipped champagne on his balcony. If there is one thing this man has it's taste – well, manners and taste.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me, quietly. I looked over at him.

"Just… this is the last thing I ever thought would happen today. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad it did. It's just…"

"A surprise?" He finished for me. I nodded.

"Why me?" I asked him. I know he basically told me at dinner, earlier, but I have to ask.

"I'm drawn to you." He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're exquisite and intelligent. It's not just your outer beauty that transfixes me. You're strong and courageous. There are so many things that attract me to you, Bonnie." He explained. "What's causing you to hesitate?" He asked me. I didn't say anything. "You can be open with me. I won't judge you." He tried.

"Nothing good in my life lasts – that's just the way things are. I've come to accept it. It's inevitable." I sighed.

"You think that I'll add to the people that have abandoned you." He guessed.

"I'm not saying that you're a bad person. If you're looking for something that isn't going to last, I'm not your girl. I don't want to get invested in something that is short term." I told him. He gripped my wrist, lightly, and turned me to face him.

"Bonnie, I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't serious about giving this a chance. I'm a loyal man. Let me show you how loyal I can be."

"You want to be loyal to me?" I echoed. Instead of answering my question, he placed his thumb under my chin and tilted my face towards his. He leaned down, slowly, and searched my eyes for permission, before lowering his soft lips onto mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed in our heated embrace, together.

He was the first to pull away. He placed a chaste kiss on my waiting mouth and let go of me. I looked at him, stunned. Whether he was trying to or not, he had managed to kiss away my insecurities.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me.

"I'm trying to."

"You won't regret it. I promise you that much." He gave me his word.

* * *

Elijah stayed in town for a few days, before leaving on business. I didn't ask for the gory details. I figured that if he wanted me to know, he'd tell me. We were barely together and I didn't want to push things.

For being as old as he is, he's surprisingly tech savvy. We've texted, talked, and chatted via FaceTime.

It's still hard getting my head wrapped around the fact that I'm dating none other than Elijah Mikaelson.

* * *

He kept his word. He didn't stop trying. He was relentless. I knew that he cared about me, because of all the effort was putting into getting to know me, _really_ getting to know me. He didn't accept the vague, bullshit answers that almost everyone else I knew did.

Elijah wanted to know what drove me and how I became the woman I am today. I tried to let him in as much as I could. It was harder than I thought it would be. I've had my walls up for so long, that I didn't remember what it felt like to take them down.

It took time, but I felt safe around him. He didn't judge me. He didn't mock me. He never expected me or asked me to sacrifice my health or my life for the sake of someone else's. I love that about him. He never asked me to give too much.

I found myself falling madly, passionately, hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

Even though I was out of Mystic Falls and away from many of my stressors, I still found myself struggling. It was hard just getting out of bed, sometimes. Some days were so bad, that I couldn't even look at myself.

Why should I get to live and be happy when so many people that I care about can't? It's not fair. I just couldn't cope with it.

I've been knocked down so many times in my life. Why do I have to keep getting up? I pick myself up and for what? To pushed back down again. It's not worth it.

I tried to explain that to Elijah, but he wouldn't have it. He wouldn't let me hit rock bottom, not with him around. He helped build me back up and I started hurting less. Soon enough everything became easier.

* * *

Elijah moving in started off slowly. At first, he just kept a few outfits for the nights that he stayed over. Then, one day, I looked around and noticed that we were living together. I didn't mind – it was nice not staying alone. After Grams died, I always felt like I was alone.

We went on that way for a good five years, or so.

I've published a few books on witchcraft and occult. I didn't give anything away that could hurt anyone, but just basics that an aspiring student should know. Not everyone has someone to show them the ropes.

* * *

Klaus waited eight years, before paying us a visit.

"What are you doing here, Niklaus?" Elijah asked him as he answered the door. Klaus smirked.

"Is that any way to greet your brother?" He replied, still as cocky as he was before. "Can I come in?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No offense Klaus, but I don't want you in our home." I told him. He just looked amused by it.

"Fine, I need a favor. I'm in a bit of a bind and I need a witch – a powerful one." He explained. I shook my head, again.

"No," I answered, before he could offer us any more details.

"Love, you should really reconsider." Klaus tried to sway me.

"No, my answer is final. You've never cared about my well-being. I'm not doing any magic for you." I protested.

"She said, 'No,' brother." Elijah spoke up. Klaus eyed him up, angrily.

"Very well," Klaus fumed and left. I shut and locked the door behind him.

"We haven't heard the last from him, have we?" I asked him Elijah. He shook his head.

"Probably not, I'm afraid." He admitted. I sighed.

* * *

To my surprise, Klaus didn't come back. That's not to say that Elijah didn't go to him, every once in a while, because he did. They were family. You can only avoid family for so long, before someone caves. Elijah is too good of a man to spend his life ignoring Klaus.

By the time that they made amends, whatever trouble that Klaus had run into was long gone and his witch dead. That could have been me. Thank the stars that it wasn't.

* * *

"Are you happy?" Elijah asked me, as he lay facing me. I looked over at him in surprise.

"Am I happy?" I echoed. He nodded. I reached out and stroked his face. "I am _very _happy." I promised. He smiled. "Are you?"

"That depends," he answered.

"On what?"

"Will you spend your life with me?" He asked.

"Elijah, are you asking me what I think you're asking?" I questioned him, quietly.

He sat up and retrieved a small box from his bedside table. He got off of the bed and walked around to my side and dropped down, to one knee. My breath caught as he opened the box. A beautiful emerald ring was nestled inside. The gem sparkled where the light hit it.

"Marry me. You know me well enough by now to know that when I decide on something, my mind does not change. I want you in my life for as long as I can have you, Bonnie. I've never known such happiness." He proposed. I felt silent tears fall down my face.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Yes?" He repeated. I nodded, enthusiastically.

"Yes!" I told him, louder. He grinned and took my left hand and slid the ring on my ring finger. I pulled his arm, until he settled on top of me. "I want you." I murmured.

* * *

Our clothes were on the floor, before I could blink. We made sweet, passionate love that night.

In the morning, we drove to New Orleans. We wanted to include our families in the ceremony. We invited my father to join us and Elijah reached out to Rebekah and Klaus. Surprisingly, they all agreed. Matt, Caroline and Stefan promised that they would come, too.

I have a feeling that Rebekah and Caroline are going to hijack the wedding planning, and I'm okay with that. As long as I marry the man that I love, I don't care how it happens.

* * *

When we got together, it felt like he was saving me from myself. I remembered how to stand on my own two feet, again. I think that somewhere along the way, I helped him save himself, too.

Elijah smiles, now. He didn't used to. When I first met him, he was always so serious. Things have changed so much, for the better. I think that we're gonna be alright – and what a good feeling it is.

* * *

_~*.*~  
She won't make a sound – alone in this fight with herself, and the fear's whispering, if she stands she'll fall down.  
She wants to be found – the only way out if through everything she's running from – wants to give up and lie down._

_So, stand in the rain – stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain – you won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain.  
~*.*~_

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Review?  
-Anneryn**


End file.
